<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Certo che è per lui by Grigoriweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721198">Certo che è per lui</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley'>Grigoriweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martino confessa a Giovanni che aveva una cotta per lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau &amp; Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Certo che è per lui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi sono sempre chiesta se Martino avesse poi confessato a Gio i sentimenti che provava per lui e in che modo l'avesse fatto. Credo che questo sia accaduto, perchè Martino ormai è cresciuto e la consapevolezza dei suoi sentimenti per Nico l'ha reso più forte e più coraggioso; per questo immagino che abbia trovato la forza di confessare questo piccolo segreto a Gio, che naturalmente anche in questa occasione si riconferma l'amico migliore del mondo. Spero che vi piaccia come ho immaginato la scena, commenti e consigli sono sempre benaccetti :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E’ un venerdì di inizio luglio, è da poco passata la mezzanotte e tu hai appena finito di bere l’ultima birra. Tu, Nico e i ragazzi state passando la serata a Bracciano da Gio, per festeggiare la fine degli esami di maturità e godervi una delle ultime serate tra uomini prima di partire in Salento con le ragazze e gli amici del fratello di Sana. </p>
<p>Queste serate sono le tue preferite, anche se forse non lo ammetteresti mai a voce alta davanti a nessuno; vuoi bene a Eva e alle altre, ma è con i quattro ragazzi seduti al tuo fianco adesso che ti senti davvero tè stesso senza nessuna inibizione. </p>
<p>Ti danno quel senso di unità e calore che la tua famiglia di sangue non è mai riuscita a darti, vuoi per l’egoismo di tuo padre vuoi per i problemi di tua madre; ti sono sempre stati accanto da quando vi conoscete e l’unica volta in cui avete litigato sei stato talmente di merda che ti sei chiuso in casa per due settimane.</p>
<p>Per poi essere aiutato, ancora una volta, proprio da loro. </p>
<p>Sono stati loro a darti consigli su come parlare a Nico, due anni fa, quando eri ancora insicuro di tè stesso e di cosa fosse il vostro rapporto; ti hanno aiutato a far pace con lui quando ti sei stupidamente ingelosito di Luai e hai accusato il tuo ragazzo di tradirti ed è merito loro, quindi, se adesso tu e Nico state seduti accanto, con le mani intrecciate e la sua testa sulle tue spalle. </p>
<p>Avete passato la serata a chiacchierare dell’esame, a confidarvi le vostre speranze e le vostre paure sui voti e sull’università; a un certo punto senti la voce di Nico che si alza tra l’ennesima risata del gruppo: “Ma se facessimo qualche gioco? Se sto ancora per molto appoggiato a Marti mi sa che crollo”. </p>
<p>“Tipo, che gioco?”. </p>
<p>“Boh… Obbligo o verità vi piace?” Vedi Elia che alza gli occhi al cielo e borbotta qualcosa, ma non sai se sia per la proposta di Nico o per la canna che ha in mano; Luchino, che adora Nico forse più di quanto lo faccia tu, si dichiara subito favorevole mentre Gio si limita a sorridere e ad annuire.</p>
<p>A volte ti stupisci di quanto sia profondo il rapporto che i ragazzi hanno creato con Nico, sincero tanto quanto quello che lui ha con te; lo hanno accolto fin da subito e anche quando ci sono stati momenti complicati non lo hanno mai fatto sentire strano o sbagliato, e tu sai che questo a Nico riempie il cuore più di quanto riesca a esprimere a parole. Ti senti il ragazzo più fortunato e felice del mondo ad avere accanto sia loro che lui. </p>
<p>Lui, che adesso esclama: “Dai, inizio io!” tutto contento, facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi dolcissimi che ti fa sciogliere il cuore ogni volta e ti fa innamorare di lui ogni giorno un po’ di più. </p>
<p>Elia continua a non essere molto convinto, lo vedi che continua a scuotere la testa e a lamentarsi, ma sai che in realtà sta scherzando: anche se si farebbe torturare piuttosto che ammetterlo, sai che anche lui adora queste serate e soprattutto che non riesce a dire di no a Nico. </p>
<p>Il tuo ragazzo ti guarda, con uno sguardo un po’ furbo che non ti convince del tutto, e ti chiede: “Marti, obbligo o verità?”.</p>
<p>“Obbligo”, rispondi, pensando che tanto avrà pietà di te e non ti farà fare niente di troppo cattivo. </p>
<p>Lo vedi che sghignazza sotto i baffi e poi torna serio e ti dice: “Annusa i piedi di Luchino.”</p>
<p>I ragazzi scoppiano a ridere e tu strabuzzi gli occhi. “Ma che schifo! Ma sei una merda” gli dici, mentre ti torna in mente la scena di due anni in cui gli avevi rivolto quella stessa frase. La sera in cui hai capito che lui ricambiava davvero il tuo interesse e in cui vi siete quasi dati il primo bacio. </p>
<p>Lui continua a ridere e tu stai lì incantato a fissarlo come un ebete. Sai che dovresti essere disgustato, o almeno apparire tale, ma è più forte di te: questo ragazzo ti incanta e tu non sai- e non vuoi- spezzare l’incantesimo. </p>
<p>“Puoi sempre scegliere verità” ti suggerisce Elia, anche se probabilmente pagherebbe per assistere alla scena. </p>
<p>Ma tu non vuoi dare spettacolo, quindi scegli verità, tra i fischi dei tuoi amici e di Nico. </p>
<p>“Ti è mai piaciuto qualche ragazzo prima di me?” ti chiede il tuo fidanzato e, cazzo, forse era meglio annusare i piedi di Luca. Non vuoi mentire a Nico, perché quando eravate sulla spiaggia il giorno del tuo compleanno vi siete promessi di non tenere più segreti, ma non vuoi neanche far sapere a tutti della tua cotta per Gio. E’ acqua passata ormai, tu hai Nico e lui ha Eva e non potresti essere più contento, ma non vuoi che si crei imbarazzo. Non l’hai mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno a tua madre, anche se nell’ultimo anno le cose tra voi due vanno molto meglio e ti confidi spesso… Solo Eva è riuscita a capirlo. </p>
<p>Tentenni un po’ prima di rispondere, così i ragazzi ti scoprono subito. “Dai, Marti, dicci chi è” chiede Luchino incuriosito; anche Elia è interessato a questo gossip inaspettato e Nico ti guarda sorridendo rilassato, come ad assicurarti che non si arrabbierà. </p>
<p>I tuoi occhi, forse inconsapevolmente, si spostano su Gio: ti accorgi che ti sta guardando in modo incuriosito ma anche leggermente preoccupato, come se percepisse il tuo disagio nel rispondere a quella domanda apparentemente così semplice e innocua. E’ incredibile, pensi, come riesca a capire come ti senti già solo da uno sguardo. Gio è sempre stato così, ha una specie di sesto senso che gli permette di capire a fondo l’anima di una persona, quando forse nemmeno la persona stessa riesce a capire sé stessa. E forse, rifletti, è proprio per questo che ti eri innamorato di lui prima di incontrare Nico: avevi già capito quanto fosse puro e speciale il suo cuore.</p>
<p>Distogli la mente da questi pensieri e torni a rivolgere la tua attenzione al gioco, con i ragazzi che ancora aspettano una tua risposta. Cerchi di apparire il più disinvolto possibile, sorridi e finalmente soddisfi la loro curiosità: “In realtà mi piaceva uno prima di incontrare Nico. Era uno che stava in terzo quando noi stavamo in quarto, ma era una cosa passeggera tanto che mo’ non mi ricordo manco come si chiama. E poi ovviamente non potevo né dirglielo né farmene accorgere, quindi me lo sono subito dovuto togliere dalla testa.” Menti, sperando che la bevano, anche se l’ultima frase rispecchia la verità. </p>
<p>Elia e Luchino non sono molto convinti, ma Nico per il momento sembra averci creduto. Magari un giorno glielo dirai. Adesso però, prendi tu il comando del gioco e cerchi di sviare il discorso, facendo la domanda ad Elia e obbligandolo a bere la birra con la maionese.</p>
<p>Sono quasi le tre: Elia è collassato sul divano accanto a Luchino e Nico annuncia che andrà a dormire, dando la buonanotte a Gio e premendoti un bacio sulle labbra. Gio fa per alzarsi ma tu, travolto da un’onda di coraggio che neanche tu sai da dove arrivi, lo fermi. “Non c’era nessuno in terzo che mi piaceva”, confessi, guardando ovunque tranne che nei suoi occhi. Lui si risiede e sta in silenzio, aspetta che sia tu a parlargli, esattamente come quel pomeriggio di due anni fa in cui gli hai confessato che a piacerti era un ragazzo. Per un secondo trovi la forza di guardarlo in volto: è tranquillo e ha uno sguardo rassicurante, affettuoso. Capisci che puoi dirglielo, che non cambierà niente tra di voi.</p>
<p> E allora lo fai. </p>
<p>Gli dici che era lui il ragazzo per cui avevi una cotta prima di incontrare Nico. Non usi la parola “innamorato”, forse non sei ancora pronto o forse non ce n’è bisogno perché è Gio e lui ha già capito da sé. </p>
<p>“Allora è proprio vero che non ti faccio schifo” ti dice sorridendo. Non ci sono scherno o soddisfazione nelle sue parole, lo capisci subito: le ha dette semplicemente per strapparti un sorriso, proprio come due anni fa. Tu gli sorridi di rimando e tiri un sospiro di sollievo. “Mi sento più leggero adesso, come se mi fossi liberato” dici a bassa voce, “non l’avevo mai detto a nessuno. Non lo sa neanche Nico.”</p>
<p>“Davvero? E ti sei tenuto dentro questa cosa per tutto il tempo? Ora capisco veramente perché stavi sempre triste e perché certe volte non volevi che venissi a dormire da te… Mi dispiace, Marti.”</p>
<p>Tipico di Gio. invece di arrabbiarsi e chiedere “Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” ti dice che gli dispiace e si preoccupa del tuo bene prima che del suo. </p>
<p>“Ma che dici”, gli rispondi, “non lo potevi sapere. Te l’ho detto, nessuno lo sapeva. Eva è l’unica che è riuscita a capirlo, ma ha fatto tutto da sola, io non le ho detto niente. Anzi, all’inizio pensavo lei te l’avesse detto.”</p>
<p>“Non mi ha mai detto nulla”, ti dice lui. “E sinceramente mi sarei incazzato se me l’avesse detto, perché è una cosa che riguarda te e lei non avrebbe avuto il diritto di immischiarsi.”</p>
<p>Ha ragione, e tu ti senti una merda perché le volte in cui ti sei mezzo in mezzo a loro due dicendo bugie e combinando casini sono talmente tante che ormai non le ricordi neanche più tutte. </p>
<p>“In realtà avresti dovuto incazzarti con me” gli dici, facendogli venire un’espressione dubbiosa in volto.</p>
<p>“Perché?”</p>
<p>Ti fai forza e confessi tutto. “Ti ricordi tre anni fa, quando Eva ti ha tradito con Canegallo e poi sono successi tutti quei casini e vi siete lasciati? E’ stata colpa mia. Lei aveva dei dubbi sul fatto che tu la stessi tradendo con Laura e io… Io gliel’ho lasciato credere, perché volevo farvi lasciare. Sono una merda, lo so, ma egoisticamente pensavo che se non potevo averti io allora non avrebbe dovuto averti neanche lei. Sapevo che tu non saresti mai stato mio, ma almeno volevo averti tutto per me nell’unico modo possibile. Come amico. E pensavo che la tua relazione con Eva ti avrebbe allontanato da me. Sono stato un coglione, scusami. Ho già chiesto scusa ad Eva, ma forse non sarà mai abbastanza.” </p>
<p>Pronunci questo discorso tutto d’un fiato e con lo sguardo basso, perché ripensare alle cazzate che hai fatto ti fa vergognare. </p>
<p>Lui sospira e comincia a parlare: “Non è colpa tua se io e Eva ci siamo lasciati, Marti. Lei mi ha tradito perché io la prendevo per il culo, dicendole sempre cazzate e preferendo andare a fumare erba piuttosto che passare un po’ di tempo con lei. La sminuivo, la facevo sentire insicura e non le davo il rispetto che merita. Ecco perché ci siamo lasciati. Avevamo bisogno entrambi di crescere e maturare.”</p>
<p>Non sai cosa dire quindi ti limiti ad annuire, continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi.</p>
<p>“E poi”, continua Gio, “tutti facciamo cazzate quando siamo innamorati. Non sto giustificando quello che hai fatto, perché è sbagliato e apprezzo che tu abbia chiesto scusa, ma capisco perché ti sei comportato così. Io non posso nemmeno immaginare l’inferno che hai passato negli ultimi anni e che probabilmente a volte passi ancora oggi, quindi non sono proprio nella posizione di giudicare. Anche perché non è che io sia stato uno stinco di santo, eh” conclude sorridendo. </p>
<p>Sorridi anche tu mentre ti asciughi una lacrima solitaria che ti è caduta sul volto. Sei felice, felice di aver confessato questo piccolo grande segreto e felice perché ancora una volta hai avuto la conferma del fatto che non avresti potuto avere un amico migliore di Gio. </p>
<p>“Vieni qua” ti dice, e tu senza pensarci due volte ti fiondi su di lui, abbracciandolo stretto e continuando a sussurrargli “scusa” mentre lui ti passa la mano sulla schiena per consolarti. "Non ti devi mai vergognare di niente con me, ok?" te lo dice con un tono così dolce e premuroso che quasi ti scende un'altra lacrima.</p>
<p>“Ti voglio bene, Gio” </p>
<p>“Anch’io, Marti, tanto” </p>
<p>Stasera vai a letto con un sorriso e un peso in meno sul cuore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>